Jade Anderson
Jade Ocean Anderson is the tritagonist of Triple the Fun. She is a close friend to Sianna and the Martin Triplets, and the employee of Joseph and Melissa Martin. She is the daughter of Michelle. She is “portrayed” by Gabrielle Elyse. Personality Jade is a very kind and considerate teenager. She is usually very upbeat, and always looks out for her friends, particularly Sianna. However, she has also been seen to be a little bit sassy sometimes. She seems to appear as kind of tough as well, and not letting many thinks rattle her. She is seen to be easily likable, since she seemed to make Sianna’s friends like her easily. Biography The Literal Pilot In this episode, Jade and the Martin family try to fly to Cancun for spring break, however they have plane trouble and get stuck in Highfill, Arkansas. Jade was excited that she got to go on vacation with her friends. The Babysitter In this episode, Jade agrees to babysit the Martin triplets and Sianna since they ask her after their parents say they can choose their own babysitter, since they say the kids need one while they go out to dinner. The Movie Trouble In this episode, Jade comes over for movie night at the Martins’ on the same night that Liv comes over. After that, Liv tries to become closer to her that Sianna is, which makes Sianna jealous, and Jade soon learns why. Relationships Sianna Martin Main article: Sianna & Jade Sianna isn’t just Jade’s bosses at the store’s youngest daughter, she is also Jade’s close friend. Jade is like another older sister to Sianna since her older siblings spend more time with each other than with her. And because Jade has always wanted a younger sibling. Michelle Anderson Michelle is Jade’s mother, they are seen together sometimes, and it seems that Jade is the only child of her family still living with her parents, her brothers are in colleges farther away, so it is just them. Michelle seems to have a close relationship with Jade, and Jade seems to be the child she thinks highest of, as her only daughter. The Martin Triplets The Martin triplets are Jade’s bosses at the store’s sons and daughter, they don’t usually spend much time with her, but she does consider all of them her friends. She babysat them (and Sianna) in The Babysitter. They have each asked her for specific things in the past. Colby called Jade for help in The Babysitter. Maggie Maggie is another close friend of Jade’s friend, Sianna, they seem to hang out sometimes, though mostly with Sianna too, and were both on Sianna’s secret “Cooler Girls” team for the Scare-A-Thon in the episode, Scare-A-Thon. Joseph Martin Joseph is Jade’s boss at her after school job, working in the cafe of his family store, they seem to have a good professional relationship, and Joseph also likes that his youngest daughter, Sianna, is friends with Jade. As seen in The Babysitter, Joseph thinks Jade is responsible enough to watch his kids, and he trusts her. Melissa Martin Melissa is Jade’s boss at her after school job, working in the cafe of her family store, they seem to have a good professional relationship, and she also likes that her youngest daughter, Sianna, is friends with Jade. As seen in The Babysitter, Melissa thinks Jade is responsible enough to watch her kids, and she trusts her. Trivia * Jade is the only main character who isn’t part of the Martin family. * She is easily likable, and lots of people she knows think she is cool. * Jade’s middle name is Ocean. * Her favorite color is light blue. * Jade is like an older sister to Sianna. * Her ex-boyfriend, Wyatt Campbell, asked her out on a date in the middle of Season 1. * Jade likes the movie 10 Little Things like Sianna. * She is an employee at Melissa & Joseph’s store. * Jade had a Look Like You doll when she was eleven, until her brothers threw it into the street. * Her zodiac sign is Pisces. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Friends of the Martins Category:Students Category:Store Employees